


Recruiting Shaman Boo

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Humor, Love at First Sight, Original Character(s), Self-Insert, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 09:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15116966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Killing Lady PK wouldn't be easy, but Boo was confident they would succeed.Said confidence was thrown out the window the moment Boo laid eyes on her.





	Recruiting Shaman Boo

Boo looked over the contract several times. The document was bearish, except for a name, a picture, a location, and a time.

_Clearly a plot to get me killed,_ they thought. This "Lady PK" must have an army protecting her. An army that could overwhelm Boo and kill them should they get caught.

There was nothing on the line besides Boo's pride, yet the challenge intrigued them. They had nothing to lose by trying. Their life had lost its worth years ago.

It was settled. In a few days, Boo would kill Lady PK. And there was little doubt in their mind that they'd succeed.

 

* * *

 

Boo walked around the marketplace. It was the easiest path for travelers to take, since the sides of the town were covered in dense forest. Boo was sure they'd pass though here.

Sure enough, Boo spotted their target, but stopped as they did so. Boo could do nothing else but stare.

Lady PK was the most beautiful person Boo had ever laid eyes on. Staring at her, Boo felt as though they were under a spell.

Their trance was broken when Lady PK burst out laughing. Upon hearing it, Boo felt as though their heart was being lifted.

Boo couldn't stop their legs even if they tried. They needed to see her. They needed to hear her.

"Hello," Lady PK said. Boo blinked. They found themselves standing a few feet away from Lady PK. But what was more important was the fact that they were on the receiving end of Lady PK's smile.

"I am PK," she said. "What's your name?"

"I'm Boo," Boo found themselves saying. "I—I'm a shaman."

"I see. That's impressive," Lady PK said. Boo's heart fluttered. They had never been called impressive before.

"Lady PK," Boo heard a voice call.

"I have to go," Lady PK said.

"Wait," Boo exclaimed, surprising themselves and Lady PK. Embarrassed, Boo cleared their throat.

"When can I see you again?" Boo asked. Lady PK smiled.

"I'm the Lord of the next town over. You should find my castle pretty easily," she explained. "I'm sorry, I have to go."

"Okay, goodbye," Boo said. As they stared at the spot Lady PK was standing in, they made up their mind.

 

* * *

 

"Excuse me," a meek voice sounded. Forrest turned to the source.

"How may I help you?" he asked. There was a protective spell covering their face, but Forrest could tell that this was another one of Lady PK's admirers.

"Can I see Lady PK?" they said.

"Lady PK only has eyes for Matt, I'm afraid," Forrest said. It was best to rip the bandage off quick. Forrest looked with pity as Boo clutched their tome.

"Then, can I be her friend?" Forrest shook his head.

"I'm afraid that would be almost impossible. Lady PK travels often. You would rarely see her."

"Then I'll travel with her," Boo exclaimed. "I'm a shaman. I can be useful to you."

Forrest sighed. He knew there was no point in arguing with someone so determined.

"Alright, I will take you to Lady PK."

 

* * *

 

Boo followed Forrest through the castle, and to the training grounds. There, they saw Lady PK practicing her sword work.

"Hey, Forrest. What's up?" Lady PK greeted, wiping the sweat from their brow.

"There is someone who wants to join the army," Forrest said. Lady PK perked up.

"Boo? You want to join?" Boo nodded and Lady PK gave another dazzling smile.

"Alright, show us what you got." Boo nodded, and clutched their tome.

Controlling their tome was as easy as breathing for Boo. They could have shown off, yet they opted for something simple. Boo didn't lose control as they heard Lady PK squeal.

Boo looked at Lady PK. Her eyes were wide open, and her mouth was agape.

"You control _tentacles?_ " she exclaimed.

"Lady PK," Forrest warned. "I know you're excited, but let's thing about this rationally—"

"You're hired."

"Of course," Forrest sighed.

 


End file.
